


Melody

by happilydreamingg



Series: 2Jin [3]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Loona Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 01:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilydreamingg/pseuds/happilydreamingg
Summary: One day Heejin stays late practicing, as she’s leaving she hears a beautiful but sorrow filled melody being played, before she knew it she had made her way to its source. The sun lit up the most beautiful girl playing the piano. Who was the girl playing such a sad song?See how this story plays out in, Sirens Call.





	Melody

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took a while to upload but wanted to build up some anticipation in this chapter. I will be getting more in depth as to the family lives of both girls in the following chapters. If you want a more authentic read make sure to listen to the songs recommended. :) I hope you enjoy and please feel free to comment anything. 
> 
> Twitter: @bIinkinorbit (capital 'i' after the first b)

The next day had gone by without incident and was nearing its end as Heejin was walking to her last class she received a text message. 

[TEXT MESSAGE]

Hyunjin: Are you still available to meet today so we can practice together? 

Heejin: yes, i was actually just going to text you about it.

Hyunjin: Tell me when you’re almost out of class, I’ll have someone pick you up from the school, I had to leave early today. 

Heejin: okay i will text you when i’m almost out sunbae.

Hyunjin: Okay I’ll ttyl have a good class. 

[TEXT MESSAGE END]

Heejin didn’t pay a lot of attention in her last class as she was thinking about the dream she had last night. She dreamt of the day she saw Hyunjin. She remembered the dream vividly and could see it perfectly when she closed her eyes. She couldn’t help but notice how sad and lonely the older girl looked. She must’ve daydreamed throughout the whole class because the bell rang and almost made her fall from her seat. Eyes wide she grabbed her phone and sent a quick text.

[TEXT MESSAGE]

Heejin: i’m sorry got busy during class and couldn’t text you but i’m out now.

Hyunjin: There should be someone waiting for you outside the schools front gates. 

Heejin: oh okay... i’ll see you soon sunbae.

[TEXT MESSAGE END] 

Hyunjin felt a little nervous now that the younger girl was on her way. She decided to go practice the song she had composed for her evaluation and headed to the library. Heejin started her walk towards the front gates but before she could step outside she heard someone calling her name. “Heejin-ah!” A bubbly Jiwoo came from behind the younger girl and swallowed her in a bear hug. “How was class?” The older girl smiled widely at Heejin. “It was good unnie although I didn’t pay much attention was day dreaming I guess,” she let out a soft giggle. Jiwoo smiled at her again before answering, “wanna go grab some food together?” Heejin pouted, “sorry unnie, I’m actually on my way to meet Hyunjin sunbaenim at her house. We’re going to practice for the festival performance.” Jiwoo tilted her head, “Hyunjin invited you to her home?” The younger girl noticed how shocked her unnie looked. “Uh... yes. Why is that bad??” 

Heejin was starting to panic a bit before the older girl spoke again, “No no no. It’s just unusual for her to invite anyone to her house. I’ve only ever been there twice, and we’ve known each other for years. Well I’ll let you go, have a good time little bunny.” Jiwoo gave the younger girl a hug before waving goodbye and running to meet one of her other friends. Heejin made it to the front gates and looked around before finding a man in a suit with her name written on a paper. “Jeon Heejin” She went up to the man, “are you the person sent here to pick me up?” Mr. Park looked at the girl and smiled, “You seem to fit the description the young Miss gave me. Wavy hair, mole under the eye and very pretty.” Heejin’s face felt hot. She called me pretty, she thought to herself. The older man opened the back door for her and she got into the car. The drive was filled with a comfortable silence. There was classical music playing during the car ride and it made Heejin wonder if this was what Hyunjin liked to listened to while going home. 

The car soon pulled up to a very long driveway decorated by cherry blossoms. When the house came into view Heejin’s eyes widen more than they’d ever had. The house was huge... huge HUGE. The car came to a stop and before she had a chance to open the door herself the driver opened it for her. She said thank you as she stepped out. The older man gave her a smile and motioned her towards the front door. She walked up the steps to reach the front door. The man opened the door for her and said, “come in Miss Jeon.” Heejin walked in and was instantly amazed by the size of the house and everything that was in it. All she could say in her head was, wow. She stood there for a while before an elderly woman came up to her. “You must be Heejin, I’m Mrs. Park.” Heejin bowed to the woman as she said hello and introduced herself. “The young Miss is in the library. Just go straight down this hallway and then to your left and you’ll find her.”

Heejin was following the woman’s direction but suddenly music led her to Hyunjin who was playing a dark song.

[The song she is playing is called Myuu - Outsider (you can listen to the song for a bit before continuing)]

The young girl stepped inside the library without making much noise. She watched the older girl play and could see how much pain she was in. She wanted to reach for her and comfort her. Heejin how passionately the older girl played the piano. The song came to an end and the whole room felt heavier and darker. Hyunjin opened her eyes and felt a wave of sadness come over her... how long could she keep up this facade. She was lost in her own thoughts she hadn’t even noticed Heejin. Luna jumped up on her lap and started to rub her head against Hyunjin’s lap. The older girl smiled at her feline friend and meowed at her but instead of hearing a meow back she heard a small giggle behind her. She turned around to see Heejin standing there. She turned around and felt her face get hot. 

“I’m sorry, I just got here.” Heejin spoke feeling bad. Hyunjin turned around still flustered, “it’s okay. Sorry I hope I didn’t make you wait too long.” Heejin gave her a big smile before speaking, “no, no you didn’t. I had just stepped through the door while you were finishing that song. What song is it?” Hyunjin felt a little embarrassed that the younger girl saw her with her raw emotions exposed. “Its a song I composed for my evaluation this Friday.” Heejin looked at her with admiration, “you composed that?? Wow. It’s beautiful, truly. The song made me feel what you were feeling... the room felt darker once you finished. What’s the name of the song?” The young girl was curious and wanted to know more about the older girl. Hyunjin answered, “yes, I composed it and the song is called Outsider.” The two looked at each other for a while and got interrupted when Mrs. Park knocked on the door. “Hello, darlings.” Heejin saw the bright smile that appeared on Hyunjin’s face when the older woman appeared. “I brought you two some cookies and hot chocolate.” The older girl walked up to the older woman and gave her a hug, “thank you eomma, we’ll make sure to eat this well.” Heejin bowed to the older woman and thanked her for the food. The woman walked out of the room and left the two girls alone. Hyunjin motioned for Heejin to sit down. 

“Please make yourself comfortable and eat.” Hyunjin gave the younger girl a warm smile before stuffing her mouth with a cookie. “Is that your mom?” Heejin spoke without thinking. The older girl looked up at her with a pained look in her eyes. “She’s my nanny. She basically raised me since my parents are always away for work... so yes, she is my mom.” Heejin wanted to know more about the older girl but decided not to poke any further. The two girls ate the cookies and drank the hot chocolate before starting their practice. Hyunjin played the song for Heejin who was impressed the the older girl had already memorized the whole song. “Wow... you truly are amazing.” The older girl felt embarrassed by the sudden praise and felt her face get hot. She looked up at Heejin before speaking, “let me hear you play it. I’ve been curious to see how you play.” The younger girl would’ve felt pressured to perform well if it was anybody else but for some reason she felt completely comfortable around Hyunjin. The younger girl played the same song and the older girl couldn’t help but be enchanted by the beauty of both the girl and her guitar. Heejin looked up to see Hyunjin staring at her and quickly looking away when their eyes met. She felt her own face get hot. She stood up and went to sit next to her on the piano. She started playing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. Hyunjin smiled at the nursery rhyme the girl was playing and started playing along side her.

[Look up Twinkle Little Star NEXT LEVEL- Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso OST [Synthesia] Piano on YT and play from 0:00-1:36 since that’s what the girls will be playing together] 

As the keys started getting faster Heejin couldn’t keep up with Hyunjin but she was happy to be so close to her. She ended up making a mistake and her hand landed on top of the older girl’s. The music came to a stop as the girls hands were entangled. Heejin felt Hyunjin give her had a small squeeze before apologizing. “I’m sorry... I shouldn’t of been playing so quickly..” The younger girl spoke quickly, “don’t apologize we were just having fun unnie!” Hyunjin looked up at her with a small smile, “I’m glad I’m unnie now.” Heejin felt her face get hot. “Y-Yes... Sunbae was too formal. I want to be closer to you.” Before Hyunjin could respond someone spoke in an angry tone behind them. “Who is this? Another one of your little “girl friends”? How many times have I told you not to bring these kinds of friends over Hyunjin-ah?” The older girl didn’t need to turn around to know that her mother had gotten back from her business trip. “She is a friend and also a junior I paired up with for the school festival.” Heejin didn’t understand what was going on but she could tell this wasn’t going to be a friendly conversation. The woman standing at the doorway resembled Hyunjin completely. The woman spoke again sounding harsher than before, “whatever you two were doing, don’t do it anymore. Especially under my roof. It’s getting late so send your “friend” home, the driver will be waiting.” Hyunjin just nodded at her mother not being able to meet Heejin’s gaze. “I’m sorry... I think it’s best if you leave now... it would be better to practice at school next time.” Both of the girls stood up and walked towards the front door. Hyunjin walked the younger girl to the car that was waiting for her. She opened the car door for her still not being able to meet her gaze. Heejin got into the car feeling small and unwanted but before Hyunjin closed the door she said, “I want to be closer to you too.” The door shut leaving the words to linger in the air that surrounded Heejin. She looked outside the window and saw Hyunjin giving her a small smile and waving her off. She didn’t realize it at the time but the girl with sadness in her eyes had stolen her heart.


End file.
